Carnets secrets
by Mayura Seno
Summary: "Je viens d'avoir pour idée de converser avec Malfoy et je me suis souvenu du journal de Tom. J'ai donc enchanté le livre de façon à qu'il soit relié à son jumeau en ma possession. Maintenant, il faut que je le lui donne, mais comment ? Ah ! Nous allons "malencontreusement" nous bousculer. Apercevant ce carnet, Malfoy ne pourra pas résister à le prendre..." Un Drarry tout doux.


**Base :** Harry Potter

 **Titre :** Carnets secrets

 **Genre :** Romance, slash (relation homosexuelle)

 **Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes _«_ adultes _»_ (13 ans et +)

 **Personnages :** Harry  & Draco

 **Disclamer :** Eh oui, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling qui nous autorise à jouer avec son univers et ses personnages. Merci à elle. Par contre, l'intrigue m'appartient, même si je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

 **Résumé :** _« Je viens d'avoir pour idée de converser avec Malfoy et je me suis souvenu du journal de Tom. J'ai donc enchanté le livre de façon à qu'il soit relié à son jumeau en ma possession. Maintenant, il faut que je le lui donne, mais comment ? ... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Nous allons « malencontreusement » nous bousculer. Apercevant ce carnet, Malfoy ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de le prendre..._ _»_ Un Drarry tout doux ^^ _  
_

 **Avertissement :** Il sera question, dans cette fic, de romance entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas !

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteure :** Hello ! Voici un petit One Shot tout mini mignon, comme il me plaît à en écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Pour celles qui suivent L'amour d'un père : Je sais, je n'ai toujours pas posté de suite et je m'en excuse. L'histoire me trotte toujours dans la tête, mais mes idées se mélangent avec celles pour d'autres histoires. J'ai ainsi décidé d'écrire les fics qui me brouillent l'esprit pour ainsi libérer celui-ci et pouvoir à nouveau me consacrer exclusivement à ma fic principale. Désolée donc de ne plus être aussi régulière que je l'étais pendant le premier semestre 2015.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 **CARNETS SECRETS**

— Oh ! Putain, Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrais changer de lunettes, Potter !

Les deux garçons s'étaient rentrés dedans, les faisant aller au sol, leurs sacs renversés. Chacun ramassa ses affaires sous les insultes qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Ils se remirent sur pieds et s'éloignèrent, se jetant tous deux des regards noirs.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco qui entra dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva. Il avait vraiment trop hâte de regarder ce qu'il avait piqué à Potter. Il jeta un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et se glissa à terre contre celle-ci. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un carnet. Aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait d'un journal intime. C'était bizarre de savoir que Potter utilisait une telle chose, mais en même temps, c'était une chance pour lui. Surexcité, il l'ouvrit. Il fut choqué par sa lecture.

 _« Mardi 6 février 1996 : Je viens d'avoir pour idée de converser avec Malfoy et je me suis souvenu du journal de Tom. J'ai donc enchanté le livre de façon à qu'il soit relié à son jumeau en ma possession. Maintenant, il faut que je le lui donne, mais comment ? ... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Nous allons « malencontreusement » nous bousculer. Apercevant ce carnet, Malfoy ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de le prendre..._

 _Malfoy, si t'es en train de lire ces lignes, c'est que tu es bel et bien tombé dans mon piège. Maintenant, libre à toi de voir si tu le conserves ou non. J'ai enchanté les pages pour que ce que tu y inscris apparaisse également sur le livre en ma possession et réciproquement. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux entamer une discussion avec moi ou pas. H. »_

Il jura. En effet, il s'était fait prendre au piège par Potter. Mais pourquoi voulait-il « converser » avec lui ? Soupirant, il sortit une plume et de l'encre de son sac. Il étala ses affaires à même le sol et commença à écrire à la suite du Gryffondor.

 _« Félicitations, Potter. Tu m'as en effet bien eu. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à discuter avec moi ? D. »_

De l'autre côté du château, Harry se précipitait à son dortoir, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant. Dès que Malfoy n'avait plus été en vue, il avait vérifié le contenu de son sac. Son plan avait fonctionné : le journal n'était plus là !  
Il s'installa sur son lit en tirant les rideaux. Enfin, il sortit le carnet de sous son oreiller. Le blond allait-il lui répondre ? S'était-il déjà arrêté pour lire ? Son cœur bondit de joie lorsqu'une écriture fine et délicate apparut sur sa page. Malfoy lui répondait ! Harry descendit précipitamment de son lit pour attraper de quoi écrire. Il se réinstalla. Il était surexcité. Que devait-il répondre ? Ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que sa plume rencontra le papier.

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

Draco sourit malgré lui, en songeant que Potter devait être en train de guetter ses réponses, pour lui avoir répondu aussi rapidement.

 _« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. Si tu veux que j'entre dans ton jeu, tu me dois une explication claire et franche. »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 _« Ok... Et si je te réponds que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, mais que je sais que ce n'est pas possible en vrai, qu'on ne peut pas échanger deux paroles sans se foutre dessus et que c'est donc pour ça que j'ai voulu passer par l'écrit et d'une manière plus discrète que les hiboux... ? »_

 _« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Donc je me répète : pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus sur moi ? »_

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

 _« Parfois, je me demande ce que nous serions devenus si je n'avais pas refusé ta main dans le Poudlard Express... »_

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Lui aussi se posait quelquefois cette question.

 _« Ben, tu serais de toute façon allé à Gryffondor, donc le résultat aurait été le même, au final, non ? »_

 _« Non. Je pense que je serais allé à Serpentard. »_

Draco fronça les sourcils.

 _« Comment ça ? »_

Harry sourit et lui raconta :

 _« En fait, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, au départ, mais euh... À ce que j'en avais entendu, je n'en avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie. Donc il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. »_

Draco ne savait pas comment prendre cette confidence. Une autre phrase apparut alors sur le carnet.

 _« Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire : seule la vérité est transmissible à l'autre. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Tu peux écrire autant de bêtises que tu veux sur le carnet, seules les phrases « honnêtes » apparaîtront sur le mien. Bref, je disais ça pour que tu saches que je ne te mens pas. »_

Devant le silence apparent du Serpentard, Harry reprit :

 _« Donc, je me demande ce que ça aurait pu être d'être ami avec toi à Serpentard... »_

Draco n'était vraiment pas préparé à ce genre de déclaration.

 _« Essais-tu de me dire que tu aimerais faire ami-ami avec moi, Potter ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Mince, le message n'était pas transmis. Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre si un simple « oui » était considéré comme un mensonge ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ajoute ce sortilège ?

 _« Je voudrais mieux te connaître, en effet. »_

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant le message transmis.

 _« Je dois y réfléchir. »_

 _« Ok. On s'écrit après manger ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »_

 _« D'acc. Bon appétit pour tout à l'heure alors. »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit avec un sourire.

 _« Merci, à toi aussi. »_

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du brun. Il avait réussi à avoir un semblant de discussion avec le blond sans se faire envoyer balader et c'était déjà ça. Désormais, il croisait les doigts pour que Draco accepte leur échange. Il rangea soigneusement son carnet sous son oreiller, et sortit de la chambre. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour en voyant le regard d'Hermione. Il prit de quoi écrire et du parchemin, il avait un devoir de Métamorphose à rédiger avec Ron, sous le regard docte de leur meilleure amie.

Draco ne bougea pas tout de suite, fixant le carnet et relisant l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Potter voulait le connaître... Potter regrettait de ne pas lui avoir serré la main. Potter aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Décidément, il ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il le croyait, mais ce carnet pouvait lui permettre d'en apprendre davantage sur l'autre garçon, à condition que lui-même se livre aussi... Et sans se foutre sur la gueule... Ah, ils avaient Poudlard pour ça. L'un n'empêcherait pas l'autre.

 _« J'accepte, Potter. »_

Il ferma les yeux, en même temps que le journal. Il espérait juste que toute cette histoire n'irait pas trop loin : il y avait des vérités qui faisaient mieux de rester cachées. Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux, puis rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se leva, déverrouilla la salle et sortit. Il prit ensuite la direction de la bibliothèque : il avait besoin de lire pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque Mme Pince le mit dehors, Draco réalisa qu'il avait sauté le repas. Tellement absorbé par sa lecture, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son estomac se rappela quand même à lui. Le Serpentard soupira en constatant qu'il lui fallait faire un détour par les cuisines s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim d'ici le petit-déjeuner.

Harry avait guetté toutes les entrées d'élèves dans la Grande Salle, mais pas de trace du blond. Il avait mangé sans appétit, espérant secrètement qu'ils se reparleraient plus tard, par l'intermédiaire des carnets. Quand Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait, il leur répondit qu'il était simplement fatigué. D'ailleurs, il les quitta rapidement, une fois revenu dans leur salle commune, leur indiquant qu'il allait prendre une douche et se mettre au lit. Ce qu'il fit. Il tira ses rideaux et jeta un sort de silence, au cas où. Il sortit le carnet de sous son oreiller. Une vague de soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il aperçut le message du Serpentard. Prenant sa plume, il indiqua :

 _« Tu me préviens quand t'es là ? Enfin... Si tu viens... »_

Une fois dans sa salle commune, Draco resta un peu à discuter avec ses amis. La pensée du journal occupait son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas paraître pressé et surtout suspect par rapport aux autres Serpentard. Il prit congé un peu plus tard, prétextant un livre passionnant à lire. Son amour pour les livres n'étant pas un secret, chacun le laissa rejoindre son lit avec un hochement de tête. Il s'installa donc confortablement dans son lit avec son carnet et sa plume, après avoir fermé ses rideaux et y avoir placé un sort de silence. Il prit connaissance du message du brun.

 _« Je suis là, Potter. »_

Ne voyant pas de réponse au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se demanda si le Gryffondor était toujours là, lui aussi.

 _« Potter ? »_

Heureusement, au même moment, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Avisant son carnet, il vit que le blond lui avait écrit.

 _« Mince ! Désolé, je m'étais endormi. »_

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

 _« Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »_

 _« Hum... T'es pas venu manger ? »_

Draco sourit.

 _« Aurais-tu guetté mon arrivée ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Harry rit doucement. Il n'avait pas honte.

 _« Je me suis plongé dans un livre à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »_

 _« Ah, ok. »_

 _« Et toi, rêvais-tu ? »_

Harry sourit.

 _« Oui »_

 _« À quoi ? »_

 _« À toi. »_

Draco ricana avant de se rappeler du sort.

 _« Oh, et il se passait quoi ? »_

 _« Mdr. Tu préfères ne pas le savoir. »_

 _« Mdr ? »_

 _« Mort de rire. »_

 _« Ok. Pas cool. »_

 _« Ha ha ! Est-ce que je te demande si tu rêves de moi, toi ? »_

 _« Non. »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 _« Non quoi ? »_

 _« Non, tu ne me l'as pas demandé. »_

 _« Hum... Pour en revenir à notre discussion de tout à l'heure, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'aurait été notre euh... duo, si j'étais allé à Serpentard ? »_

 _« Si, même si je n'aurais jamais pu croire que ça avait failli être le cas. »_

 _« Oh. Et que se passe-t-il quand tu m'imagines dans ta maison ? »_

Draco se mordilla la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question ?

 _« C'est assez bizarre de parler de ce genre de choses… »_

Dans son lit, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était bizarre, mais excitant également. Il attendit pour voir si le blond répondrait quand même à la question. Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit effectivement l'écriture fine refaire son apparition.

 _« Les choses sont différentes. Nous n'avons pas ce rapport haine/haine que nous avons normalement toi et moi. »_

 _« Quel rapport avons-nous, alors ? »_

Draco sourit. Le brun se faisait décidément très curieux.

 _« Et toi ? Que se passe-t-il quand tu te retrouves dans cette réalité alternative ? »_

 _« Comme pour toi, j'imagine. Nous sommes plus proches. »_

 _« Et tu aurais aimé qu'on le soit, en vrai ? »_

Le Serpentard était surpris de sa propre audace. Le fait de passer par l'écrit facilitait les choses. Jamais il n'aurait osé parler ainsi avec Potter s'ils avaient été face à face.

 _« D'après toi ? Pourquoi serions-nous en train de nous écrire si ce n'était pas le cas ? »_

Draco se sentit rougir. Il prenait doucement conscience des battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. L'écriture du brun apparut à nouveau.

 _« Penses-tu que ce soit vraiment impossible ? »_

 _« De ? »_

 _« Une relation autre que la haine ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Harry soupira.

 _« Réponds d'abord, s'il te plaît… »_

 _« Wow. « S'il te plaît » ? Tu m'étonnes, Potty ! »_

Cette phrase lui fit mal : vu qu'il pouvait la lire, cela signifiait que le blond le pensait vraiment.

 _« … »_

Draco fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une. Avait-il réussi à le vexer sans le vouloir ? Il souffla.

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

Il fut soulagé de voir que le message s'envoyait bel et bien. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été persuadé que ce serait tout simplement impossible. Potter et lui se rapprocher ?! Quelle bonne blague ! Mais le brun était parvenu à prendre contact avec lui de manière inattendue. Et il appréciait pouvoir lui parler, comme ça, sans animosité. C'était spécial, mais il aimait ça.

 _« Ok. C'est toujours mieux qu'un Oui catégorique. Personnellement, le fait que tu sois encore là à m'écrire me pousse à croire que rien n'est impossible. Quant au pourquoi de la question… »_

Draco retint son souffle. Il sentait son cœur taper fortement contre sa cage thoracique.

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer ses motivations sans trahir ses véritables sentiments envers le blond.

Celui-ci finit par froncer les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas la suite arriver.

 _« Oui ? »_ l'encouragea-t-il alors.

 _« J'espère juste que ta haine envers moi est aussi factice que celle que je montre envers toi. »_

Draco ferma les yeux, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il les rouvrit cependant pour écrire :

 _« Donc, tu ne me hais pas ? »_

 _« Non. »_

En créant ce système de communication entre le Serpentard et lui, Harry n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils pousseraient la conversation aussi loin dès le premier soir.

Devant cette réponse et même si l'autre ne lui avait rien demandé, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

 _« Je ne te hais pas non plus. »_

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Un sourire vint à nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur son oreiller. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, loin de là, mais c'était déjà énorme ! Lui qui ne savait même pas si le blond accepterait de tenir une conversation avec lui par ce biais, déjà, à la base. Il était heureux ! Il se redressa lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle ligne apparaître sur son livre.

 _« Potty ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Si tu ne me hais pas… Que ressens-tu alors pour moi ? »_

Le brun fixa la question après avoir manqué de s'étouffer. Euh… Joker !

 _« Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. »_

Draco se demanda s'il était possible qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque dans son lit, tellement son cœur battait vite et fort. Il aimait vraiment ce moyen de communication. Grâce à lui, il avait pu poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur. Les mots étaient là, pourtant. Mais le fait d'être à l'abri des regards lui permettait d'oser écrire certaines choses qu'il ne dirait jamais en vrai. Le fait que le brun refuse de répondre à sa question le faisait sourire bêtement. Pourtant, une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui souffler qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe trop vite, que ça ne voulait rien dire… Son corps, lui, réagissait différemment.

 _« Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais apprécié la réponse, de toute façon. »_

 _« Ah, et pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ça… Et si je te retournais la question, hein ? Que ressens-tu pour moi, Draco Malfoy, vu que tu ne me hais pas non plus ? »_

Le blond inspira profondément.

 _« D'accord. J'admets que je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas y répondre. »_

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Était-il possible qu'ils éprouvent en réalité tous les deux la même chose l'un envers l'autre ? Juste par curiosité, il l'aurait bien questionné sur son orientation sexuelle, mais ça risquait d'être trop suspect, après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il était sûr de se faire griller directement s'il demandait ça.

 _« De quoi peut-on parler, alors ? » décida-t-il de relancer._

 _« Je ne sais pas. Tu comptes discuter avec moi jusqu'à quelle heure ? »_

 _« Oh, je serais capable de passer une nuit blanche, juste pour poursuivre notre conversation, tu sais… »_

La réponse qui traversa le blond le fit frissonner. Aussi hésita-t-il avant de la noter… mais encore une fois, l'écrit l'aida à se lancer.

 _« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais autant que ça… »_

À nouveau, Harry eut un bug en lisant les mots de l'autre homme. Ce fut d'une main légèrement tremblante qu'il répondit :

 _« Je ne pensais pas que l'écrit te donnerait autant d'assurance. »_

 _« Moi non plus, je l'avoue. »_

De sa main gauche, Harry caressa la phrase, à défaut de pouvoir caresser le blond lui-même.

 _« Je me demande comment tu réagirais si je me mettais à écrire aussi librement que toi… »_

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ?

 _« Eh ben, vas-y, je t'en prie. Montre-moi qui tu es vraiment, Harry Potter ! »_

 _« Sincèrement, Malfoy, tu risques juste de t'en mordre les doigts. »_

 _« Je prends le risque. »_

Chacun sur son lit respectif souriait désormais avec un air de défi sur le visage. Ainsi allait commencer entre eux une énième joute « verbale », mais tellement différente de toutes les précédentes !

 _« Ok. Alors, Malfoy… Laisse-moi en apprendre plus sur toi… Plutôt homme ou femme ? Ton orientation sexuelle, je précise… »_

Draco déglutit. Ah ouais, quand même. Il commençait fort, le Potty. Mais il était prêt à se prendre au jeu.

 _« Homme, et toi ? »_

Harry fut satisfait de sa première victoire.

 _« Pareil. Quel est ton type d'homme idéal ? »_

 _« Je ne répondrai pas. Es-tu amoureux, Potty ? »_

Le sourire du brun s'effaça. Il décida de répondre quand même.

 _« Oui. Et toi ? »_

 _« Je crois bien que oui. »_

 _« Oh. Qui est-ce ? »_

 _« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? »_

 _« Non. Mais je pouvais toujours essayer. »_

 _« C'est vrai. »_

Draco hésita avant de poser la question qu'il avait en tête. Après tout, il avait peur de jouer avec le feu et de sortir perdant de cette petite confrontation avec son rival de toujours.

 _« Ça fait longtemps que tu es… amoureux de cette personne ? »_

 _« Je préfère ne pas répondre. Désolé. Sinon, si moi je suis prêt à passer une nuit blanche avec toi (euh… il n'y a pas de pensée perverse dans ma phrase… quoique), as-tu des limites horaires, toi ? »_

 _« Pas de limite, non. Comment ça « quoique » ? »_

 _« Ça… »_

 _« Nan, mais sérieux, Potter ? Ça te plairait vraiment de passer la nuit avec moi ? Dans le sens pervers de la chose, là. »_

 _« La conversation dévie, là… »_

 _« Oui, mais qui a dit que JE risquais de m'en mordre les doigts ? Et qui a eu l'idée d'écrire un truc comme ça entre parenthèses, aussi, hein ? »_

 _« Bon, j'avoue, c'est moi. »_

 _« Et donc… Tu as déjà fantasmé sur moi ? »_

— Hein ?! cria le brun en lisant la question.

Il fut alors bien content d'avoir jeté un sort de silence sur son lit. Devait-il répondre à ça ? Un sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 _« Bien sûr. »_

Draco s'étouffa. Oh merde. Harry venait de lui avouer avoir déjà fantasmé sur lui… Merde, merde, merde ! Comment était-il censé réagir à ça ? La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de poser une question dont il ne savait que faire de la réponse !

 _« T'es mort ? »_ l'interrogea alors l'autre.

 _« Non. »_

 _« Ouf. Et toi, sur quel type de mec fantasmes-tu ? »_

 _« C'est moi ou ça rejoint une question que tu m'as déjà posée et à laquelle j'ai déjà refusé de répondre ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas toi. Rho… t'es pas marrant. Je t'avoue fantasmer sur toi et toi, tu ne joues pas le jeu ! »_

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort, le Potty.

 _« Je sais. Mais… je ne répondrai pas à ça. »_

 _« Comme tu veux. Je vais détourner, alors : penses-tu qu'il serait possible qu'on ait ce type de relation, tous les deux ? »_

 _« Tu veux dire : du sexe ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Je… Je ne sais pas. »_

Oh. Harry déglutit. Soudain, il était beaucoup moins emballé à poursuivre ce petit jeu avec le blond.

Quant à Draco, lui, fut surpris que sa réponse soit quand même envoyée. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait imaginer du sexe avec le brun. Il en rêvait même. Mais pas que. Et il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il soit possible d'avoir ce genre de relation avec le Gryffondor, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre ce soir. Finalement, la petite voix avait repris ses droits et il savait que sa conscience avait raison. Jamais Potter ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui de la même façon que lui-même s'intéressait au brun. En plus, il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ? Étant lui-même amoureux du brun, il savait qu'on ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment.

 _« Dis Potter… T'es-tu déclaré ? Je veux dire… Cette personne qui a su voler ton cœur… Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? »_

Harry fit un triste sourire. Il était bien content que le blond ait détourné la conversation.

 _« Non. Elle ne le sait pas. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Le brun ricana devant son livre avant d'écrire.

 _« Avant que tu ne m'avoues préférer les hommes, tout à l'heure, je ne savais même pas s'il y avait d'autres gays à Poudlard… »_

 _« Hum. Je comprends. J'ai étais surpris quand tu m'as dit l'être aussi. »_

Harry sourit.

 _« Et ensuite… Je ne me sentais pas capable de me déclarer à lui. Je suis loin d'être aussi bien foutu que toi… »_

 _« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à toutes ces filles qui bavent sur toi ? »_

 _« Euh… non ? »_

 _« Ahah. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu as ton charme, Potty. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un compliment, mais merci. »_

 _« De rien. »_

 _« Et toi ? Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »_

 _« Non. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être intéressé… »_

 _« Hétéro ? »_

Draco allait répondre « Je le pensais », mais il se rendit compte qu'il se ferait griller direct… Il réfléchit alors avant de noter sa réponse.

 _« Il n'y avait pas que ça. »_

 _« Pourtant, tu as bien conscience d'être le mec le plus canon de tout Poudlard… Que risques-tu ? »_

 _« C'est loin d'être aussi simple. »_

Harry acquiesça, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine.

 _« Il a bien de la chance, en tout cas. »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Que quelqu'un comme toi s'intéresse à lui. »_

Draco sentit son cœur faire une nouvelle embardée. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, n'étant pas sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire soit une bonne idée. Mais quelque part, c'était un moyen détourné d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Comme ça, il serait fixé. Si le brun voulait bien lui répondre, bien sûr. Ce fut avec une main tremblante qu'il traça les différentes lettres.

 _« Pourquoi ? Voudrais-tu que je m'intéresse à toi ? »_

Harry ferma les yeux. Pourquoi le blond lui demandait-il ça ? Une soirée, une nuit… Il leur avait fallu qu'une seule nuit pour qu'ils en viennent déjà à ce point. Harry aurait tellement aimé poursuivre ses conversations avec le blond. Il l'aimait déjà… Et là, il se rendait compte que Draco était mieux encore que ce qu'il pensait déjà savoir de lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il répondit.

 _« Quelle réponse préfèrerais-tu que je te donne ? »_

Draco eut un petit rire jaune. Il se retrouvait lui-même pris au piège de sa propre question. Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il tout simplement pas répondu ? Avait-il peur ? Si c'était le cas, c'est que la réponse était positive… Avait-il vraiment le droit d'espérer ?

 _« Ou l'art de retourner ma question contre moi… Je confirme que tu aurais pu avoir ta place au sein de Serpentard. Et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu y sois. »_

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement. « Et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu y sois »… C'était une déclaration, ça, non ? Ou parlait-il seulement du fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, finalement, tous les deux ? Qu'il aimait discuter avec lui ? Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le savoir. Ne disait-on pas que les Gryffondor étaient censés être courageux ? Justement, le blond venait de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait tout aussi bien eu sa place à Serpentard… dont le courage était loin d'être leur qualité première.

 _« Euh… Merci ? »_

 _« Tu peux. C'était en effet un compliment. »_

Pourquoi Draco avait-il l'impression qu'ils se tournaient autour ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait répondu à leur question respective. Il fut surpris de sa propre audace lorsque son message fut envoyé au brun.

 _« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_

Eh mince ! Le blond insistait. Cela signifiait bien qu'il l'avait percé à jour, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi chercher à se dérober encore, alors ? Parce qu'il avait peur. Voilà pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se moque de lui et de ses sentiments…

 _« Pourquoi insistes-tu ? »_

 _« Parce que tu ne m'as pas encore répondu. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Si tu dis non… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai… »_

 _« Et si je dis oui ? »_

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un tambour près de ses oreilles, tellement les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans celles-ci et dans sa tête.

 _« Si tu dis oui… »_

Draco regarda sa phrase incomplète. Il soupira.

 _« Dis-le et tu sauras. »_

 _« Ah ah. »_

 _« De quoi as-tu peur, Potter ? »_

 _« De toi. »_

 _« De moi ? Mais… pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai transmis ce carnet. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur toi et non sur un autre… »_

Draco avait tellement peur de se fourvoyer sur le sens des paroles du brun, mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir son sourire et ses larmes de joie. Il espérait ne pas comprendre de travers…

 _« Est-ce un oui ? Déguisé, certes… Mais un oui quand même ? »_

Harry eut un petit sourire.

 _« Oui. »_

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre, désormais, de toute façon ?

Draco pleurait. C'était con, mais il pleurait. Merde. Trop d'émotions d'un coup. Il n'y était pas préparé. Ses yeux parcoururent les différentes pages de conversation qu'ils avaient eue cette nuit. Harry lui avait dit avoir déjà fantasmé sur lui, qu'il trouvait qu'il était le mec le plus canon de Poudlard. Et surtout, il lui avait avoué être amoureux. Toujours tremblant et ses larmes continuant de couler, il écrivit :

 _« L'homme en question, celui dont tu es amoureux… »_

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Pourtant une réponse arriva.

 _« Oui. »_

Oh, merde !

 _« Draco ? »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant écrire son prénom. Lui-même avait usé du Potter et du Potty pendant tout leur échange.

 _« Désolé, je… »_

Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

 _« Euh. Ok. Je vais me coucher, alors… »_

Quoi ? Le blond relut sa dernière réponse.

 _« Ah, mais non ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… Merde. Je suis en train de pleurer. Voilà, tu es content ? »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas… »_

Hum… Peut-être que s'il se déclarait à son tour, il comprendrait enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis pourquoi se retenir plus longtemps ? Ses sentiments étaient partagés !

 _« Espèce d'andouille ! Je pleure à cause de toi ! Je suis juste… heureux. Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que j'aime m'aime en retour, tu comprends ? »_

Harry sentit son regard se brouiller. Ah, ok. Il réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de lire. Le blond parlait-il réellement de lui ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute possible…

 _« Je… Hein ? Moi ? »_

Draco secoua la tête, tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

 _« Pour te répondre aux questions de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas d'idéal masculin. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique homme en tête : Harry Potter. Et non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il n'y ait que du sexe entre toi et moi, car je t'aime. »_

Sa main trembla à nouveau. Il les avait écrits. Ces trois petits mots si importants. Il venait de les coucher sur le papier… Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'écrire dans un cahier lui amènerait autant d'émotions…

Harry fixait la réponse du blond. Il se repassait ses trois derniers mots en boucle. Draco l'aimait. Draco l'aimait. Draco l'aimait… Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne amoureuse… Ce qui était presque le cas, en fait.

 _« Je. Wow. Moi aussi. »_

Il secoua la tête devant sa réponse et entreprit d'en écrire une autre.

 _« Ce que je veux dire : je t'aime aussi, Draco Malfoy. »_

Toujours ému, le blond caressa du bout des doigts les mots si désirés.

 _« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_ » demanda-t-il alors.

Harry haussa les épaules en lisant la question.

 _« Je te propose qu'on aille se coucher. On a eu notre dose d'émotions, je pense… Pas toi ? »_

 _« Si si. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Et je pense que je vais trèèèèès bien dormir. »_

 _« Oui, moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Draco. Fais de beaux rêves. »_

 _« Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, beau brun. Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi. À demain. »_

C'est dans un soupir que chacun des deux referma son journal et le glissa sous son oreiller, avant de ranger ses accessoires d'écriture. Et en effet, tous deux dormirent très bien cette nuit-là.

Ainsi commença leur histoire ponctuée de longues nuits à s'écrire et de journées à s'aimer en secret.

 **FIN**


End file.
